GummyGreenBunny
GummyGreenBunny is the pairing of Seggum (Gummy) and''' Graceyn (Funny/'GreenBunny). '''They are very best friends and Gummy is FunnyGreenBunny's mom. Moments *When FunnyGreenBunny found out Gummy was her mom, she was overjoyed! *Gummy gave FunnyGreenBunny the nickname FunnyGreenBunny. *When they first met, Gummy gave FunnyGreenBunny a pervy greeting, but they later, on chat, became friends. *FunnyGreenBunny loves her nickname and could not ask for a better one. *Bunny, Gummy, and a few other people were playing 'The Next Person' and Bunny said 'the next person loves me'. Gummy was the next person to type under Bunny. *Gummy calls Graceyn FunnyGreenBunny, FGB, or Bunny. *FunnyGreenBunny was the very first nickname Bunny had. *Bunny agreed that Gummy was a pervert, but she still loves her dearly. *Gummy and Bunny both really wanted this pairing, but Gummy was too lazy, so Bunny had to make it. *Bunny thinks that Gummy's profile is the most boring profile on earth. *Bunny said, that no matter what, Gummy would always be her mom. *They both agreed that this is the best pairing name ever. *They also agree that this is the most yummy pairing name ever. *Bunny included Gummy on her friends list. (Gummy doesn't have one because she's too lazy) *Gummy said that Bunny was very sweet. *Whenever they see each other on chat, Bunny does this - GUMMY GUMMY GUMMY GUMMY GUMMY GUMMY GUMMY GUMMY GUMMY GUMMY GUMMY GUMMY GUMMY GUMMY GUMMY GUMMY and then people tell her to go spam somewhere else. *They both agreed that they would never leave each other alone. *Bunny really loves Gummy's signature. *Bunny loves irritating Gummy by saying that Beggum is true love. *Bunny is the biggest shipper of Beggum ever. She will never give up on this ship. *They once got on tinychat together along with BadeFanForever and ForeverObssesed. *Bunny thinks that Gummy is the most lazy person ever. *They often tease each other as a joke. *They both irritate each other with ships they hate. Bunny irritates Gummy with Beggum, and Gummy irritates Bunny with Vilotoria ew. not ew at all. *They are chat buddies and always have fun together on chat! *When Bunny and ForeverObssesed were having a battle of who won when correcting Jaedaspop's grammar, Gummy jumped in, said that FunnyGreenBunny won, and that was that. <3 *Gummy knows about FunnyGreenBunny's personal life. *Gummy said that FunnyGreenBunny's voice is insanely cute <3 Trivia *They both love ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. heck yeah! *Gummy is the only person that Bunny doesn't correct if they use the wrong grammar. *They both are on TEAM LILO! *They both ship Seddie on iCarly, but Bunny doesn't really like Seddie nor Creddie. *They are both amazing. *They PM each other on chat a lot, and Bunny was the first person to PM Gummy a lot on chat. *They tease each other a lot, but they love each other dearly. *Bunny has absolutely no idea what Gummy ships on Victorious. *Bunny thinks that Gummy's nickname is delicious. *They follow each other on Twitter. *They both ship this hardcore <3 *They have a lot more moments, but Bunny and Gummy are too lazy to add them. *Both of their nicknames (Bunn'y and '''Gumm'y)' '''are spelled like this - consonant, u, double consonant, y. *Bunny calls Gummy "Mommy Weggy". *Gummy is the best mom Bunny could ask for <3 *They are both extremely cheese and they will be forever and ever. *Their relationship is love/love and they are best friends, sisters, and parent and child - all at the same time! Aren't they amazing? *They both know how eachother sounds like. Ships Similar to This *'Variana (Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande), except way closer. Official Food *'''Gummy bears, because Gummy's nickname is Gummy, obviously. Official Animal *'Bunnies', because Graceyn's nicknames from Gummy are Bunny and FunnyGreenBunny. Category:Graceyn Category:Seggum Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Moments Category:Canon Category:Pairings